Electrified vehicles, such as electric and hybrid vehicles, include a battery pack, also referred to as a traction battery or traction battery pack, and an electric machine to propel the vehicle. Hybrid vehicles include an internal combustion engine that may be used to charge the battery pack and/or propel the vehicle in combination with the electric machine. The traction battery pack includes multiple individual battery cells connected to one another to provide power to the vehicle. A Battery Management System (BMS) in electrified vehicles measures voltage of the traction battery pack as well as individual cell voltages. Various high voltage (HV) modules or circuits may be powered by the battery pack and may communicate with the BMS over a vehicle network. Battery pack voltage is often used in many aspects of vehicle and battery control, e.g. battery online power capability estimation, cell balancing, battery overcharge and over-discharge protection, engine cranking availability determination (in hybrid vehicles), battery end of life judgment, current leakage measurement, contactor status determination, battery charging, etc.
One or more industry functional specifications or standards may apply to certain functions of a BMS or related components and circuits. Vehicles may include self-diagnostics and in some cases redundancy for various BMS-related components or functions to meet a particular standard or achieve a particular rating published by a standards committee or rating agency.